


Murder at the Masquerade: A hogwarts horror

by TheBrokenOne89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Interhouse, Masquerade, Murder Mystery, Writing Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenOne89/pseuds/TheBrokenOne89
Summary: It is fall at Hogwarts and the Professors decided to surprise the students with a Masquerade.  Luna notices strange behaviors in birds. Things heat up. It's time for the party. Will it be the perfect night or will something go terribly wrong?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Graham Montague
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Halloween Masquerade One Shot Contest 2019





	Murder at the Masquerade: A hogwarts horror

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
  


September 30, excitement was high at Hogwarts. We were a month into the semester and it was almost October, one of our favorite times of the year. It was a brisk fall morning; as we walked across the grounds to one of my favourite classes, Care of Magical Creatures. 

I wasn’t always sure about Professor Hagrid’s teaching methods, but I do love the creatures that he introduces us to. I was walking to class with Ginny as it was one of the few classes Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had together, and it was always nice catching up with a friend.

As we were walking, I looked up, “hmm, that's peculiar” I said.

“What is?” Ginny asked as she looked into the sky.

“An unkindess  _ and a _ murder...it’s rare to see both at the same time, when you do it normally means something big is about to happen, often times something terrible,” I replied.

“An unkindness and a murder? What in the world are you even talking about Luna?” Ginny asked, constantly confused around her Ravenclaw friend.

“An unkindness is a group of ravens and a murder is a group of grows,” I said pointing to the birds circling around. 

We continued our trek to Care of Magical Creatures in silence. Sometimes I was certain I said too much weird stuff and I’m pretty sure people often question why they like me.

Care of Magical Creatures was an interesting class today, we were learning about the Diricawl. A beautiful bird. The class was extremely interesting and I was very excited because Professor Hagrid told us that at our next class, the one and only Newt Scamander would be there with his Diricawl. It has been my dream for years to be a magizoologist so the thought of meeting a famous one such as Newt definitely gave me high hopes. 

I had completely forgotten about the unkindness and murder that Ginny and I had seen while walking to class, it appeared she did too as she joined me for our walk back up to the castle. We chatted about the weather and about her brothers. 

We talked a bit about quidditch, frankly the sport bores me but I know she enjoys it so I humour the topic. And of course we talked about boys. She and Neville were getting on wonderfully, which I was so glad to hear. I know for a while everyone thought it would be her and Harry, but they never seemed right to me. Her and Neville make a great couple though and they even each other. 

We reached the castle right at lunch time and parted ways. She went to the Gryffindor table to sit with Neville and Hermione. I went to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed a sandwich. I started working on the assignment Professor Hagrid gave us, which was a 2 page essay on the Diricawl. 

I became so involved with my writing, I didn’t even see him walk past me, in fact I didn’t notice him until he tickled my side and kissed my cheek. It startled me so I jumped a bit. Graham was laughing, and his smile was so bright it melted my heart.

“I love how dedicated you are to your studies Luna” he said with his deep dreamy voice. I shot him a sly smile then kissed him softly.

“Are you just getting to lunch?” I asked.

“Yeah, I got held behind in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin was highly pleased with my Werewolf assignment and wanted to discuss it with me,” Graham replied as he picked up a sandwich. 

None of the other Ravenclaws minded that he was eating with us. 

_ In fact _ , since Graham and I started dating and Hermione and Draco were dating there was a lot of house unity, it was refreshing. 

Of course we still got hyped up at quidditch matches and the House cup was still always for bragging rights, but we were kind to each other, and not ashamed to fraternize. 

“I’m so proud of you,” I told Graham, “You’ve come so far over the past two years, with your studies and your interests.” 

“Well, you’ve helped me a lot, and I realized, especially with the help of Professor Lupin, that I don’t have to follow in my parents footsteps, I’m my own person, and I can choose my own path, thankfully Draco has realized that too. After the bust at the ministry with our parents being involved, neither of us want that life, and neither of us can imagine losing you or Hermione. Who would've thought the death eaters kids turn their lives around.”

The rest of the day was calm, I had Potions followed by Charms before dinner. Graham and I sat at the Slytherin table for dinner, as did Hermione and Draco. It was nice,  _ relaxing _ , one may even say it was perfect.

At dinner Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. “Attention, may I have your attention please,” Dumbledore said with his echoing voice, the Great Hall fell silent. Hermione and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, neither of us were fans of Dumbledore, of course we were both good students so we tried to respect him.

“We have some exciting news to share with you all, as the Halloween season approaches, we have decided that this year, on Halloween night, we will have a Midnight Masquerede! That is right! We’re having a Halloween dance party!Yes costumes are required! There will be dinner, drinks! (age appropriate of course) and dancing! All students are encouraged to attend and have a marvelous time! You’ve all worked so hard throughout this term so far, that we want to allow you to unwind and have fun! Plus you all know how much Professor Snape loves to party!” Dumbledore finished.

The Great Hall exploded with applause and laughter.

“Hey Luna?” Graham said.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Will you go to the Masquerade with me?” he asked.

“Of course I will,” I replied and we kissed.

Draco had asked Hermione almost immediately as well, and to my somewhat surprise Harry came over and asked Pansy, who quickly agreed. It was an exciting time. Sure we always had the feasts to look forward to but it wasn’t often we were able to dance, or party as Dumbledore put it.

Over the next few weeks preparations were underway for the masquerade. Professor McGonagall and Flitwit were offering dance lessons. While Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were offering assistance with making costumes.

  
The best part however was watching Filch and Madam Pince sneak around each other, each wanting to ask the other but both being to afraid to do it.

Even Peeves was trying to get the house ghosts in the spirit. He was being suspiciously well behaved and kind to everyone, especially the bloody baron. Sir Nicholas was excited that there would be a party on the anniversary of his death.

Professor Lupin even asked Professor Trewlanly to go to the Masquerade with him. She of course said yes, but told him she had predicted months ago (even though the party was just recently announced) that he would ask her.

I was still riding the high of getting to meet Newt Scamander who told me that he was certain I had all the right qualities to become a Magizoologist, he unfortunately did not tell me that I have salamander eyes, I probably would have died.

Hermione thought it would be an awesome idea if she, Draco, Graham, and I did group costumes from some muggle book. I suggested that Hermione go as books and Draco a librarian so that he could “check her out,” meanwhile Graham and I would be the muggle gangsters, Bonnie and Clyde. Hermione had told us about them and Graham took an interest in them so she managed to get him a book written on them. He read it in one night and right away suggested them for our costumes.

Halloween was on a Friday, that morning Ginny and I walked down the path to Care of Magical Creatures, when I looked up and saw the unkindness and the murder again. I suddenly had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn’t explain it but I just felt like something was going to go wrong. I could hardly concentrate during class, thankfully it was just a review day. Afternoon classes had been cancelled so everyone could get ready for the Masquerade. 

Graham didn’t show up to lunch, but with it being Friday I figured he got held up with Professor Lupin. They were always picking each others brains about different defensive and dark things. I was still distracted as I made my way to the Ravenclaw tower. I even accidently walked through the Grey Lady and didn’t notice Peeves launching sunflower seeds at my head.

I still had a terrible feeling something was wrong, so I decided to take a nap as the party wasn’t for several hours. I asked Cho who was in the common room if she could make sure I was up at sixto start getting ready, she pleasantly agreed. She was going to the Masquerade with Seamus Finnigan. 

The nap was the best sleep I had in weeks. It was quite unusual. Cho woke me up at six pm sharp. I felt refreshed, that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach was gone.

I went to the shower room and got ready for the night. After I showered I magically put my hair into a tight bun. I put on black slacks, a white button up shirt, suspenders, and a black vest. I put a fedora on. I went back to the Ravenclaw common room.

“Damn Luna! You make a hot Clyde!” a third year muggle born said to me. I shot her a smile and headed down the stairway. At the bottom was Graham, looking mighty hot in a skirt, white dress shirt, and a fedora. 

Since I was portraying Clyde, I decided to be a gentleman and conjured a rose and a daisy. I finished walking down the steps and handed the flowers to Graham, he chuckled and kissed me.

“Even as a dude you look absolutely gorgeous,” he said, and he took my hand.

We walked into the great hall together. I was amazed by the decorations. There were orange and red streamers. They took fake...or at least what I’m hoping were fake skeletons and they had them jinxed to dance and slap things.

We got some punch and watched other students come in. Pansy and Harry came in, Pansy was dressed as a golden snitch and Harry was dressed as a seeker ( _ shocking _ ). Draco and Hermione took my advice, she was a set of books and he was a sexy librarian (short skirt and all). Theo and Milli walked in dressed as assassins, and damn did they look good.

Professor Dumbledore surprised us all by booking the Weird Sisters. They started to play, Graham grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out on the dance floor.  _ It was perfect _ .

We danced and laughed and were having the best time. Because it was to be a midnight masquerade dinner was going to be served around 10 pm. 

Graham and I were sitting with Hermione and Draco. It was so nice to just sit and relax, to talk and have fun, and for once to not have to worry. This was a perfect evening.

We ate dinner, the great hall full of laughter and chatter. Sir Nicholas came through wishing everyone a happy day. Peeves was floating next to Professor Snape, he kept trying to honk his nose.

Professor Lupin and Professor Trewlanly were waltzing across the dance floor. Meanwhile Filch and Madam Pince were closely slow dancing. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were chatting with some of the house ghosts.

Suddenly a surge of cold air blasted through the Great Hall. The lanterns went out and the the hall became pitch black. There was a scream. I reached for Graham but he was no longer beside me. There were flashes of green and red lights. It all happened so quickly.

Dumbledore and McGongall conjured lights. As soon as I could see I realized Graham and Draco were both gone. I looked at Hermione who appeared just as confused as I was. Then we saw. In the center of the great hall, a body.

“Nooooo” Harry screamed as he fell to his knees. Hermione and I ran over to him. The body belonged to Ron. Ginny, Fred, and George made their way over. Carved into Ron’s chest were the words “Blood traitor.” 

Hermione and I tried to comfort the Weasleys and Harry. But we were both suddenly pulled away by Milli. 

“We have a problem,” she said quietly and nodded for us to go to a corner.

“What?” Hermione and I both said in unison.

“Draco, Graham, and Theo, are all missing, and there is a dead body with the words blood traitor carved into him…” Milli said trailing off.

“MURDER AT THE MASQUREDE! MURDER!!! OH NO WHAT A HORROR AT HOGWARTS!!” Peeves was flying around yelling.

“SILENCE” Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall. Everyone fell silent. 

I couldn’t tell you a word of what Dumbledore said though. My mind was racing. Ron was dead. Graham, Draco, and Theo were missing...they couldn’t be part of this could they?

Someone yelled that the Dark Mark was shining above the Gryffindor tower. 

_ I fell to my knees. This wasn’t real. This could not be happening. _

Hermione grabbed me and dragged me out of the great hall. She was running so I started running too. We went to the dungeons. The boys were not there. We went to the shrieking shack, but there was no sign of them.  _ They were gone. Maybe forever.  _ But was it on their own accord? Did they kill Ron? Were they safe? Graham...where are you?

I need you now more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The coordinators and the writer would like to thank you for your support and for reading this story xo


End file.
